


A First Time For Everything

by theorangecrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kisses, General fluff, Hank1700, M/M, babey nine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow
Summary: RK900 has never kissed anyone. Will he find the courage to ask the man he's pined for for one?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for @el_rey_ciervo on Twitter who asked for soft Nines with Hank and Connor! Thank you so much for commissioning me and I hope you like it!!!

Hank thinks, as he often does these days, that he is the luckiest man alive.  
Usually there’s a game on the living room television on the weekends, but tonight there’s a documentary playing. It’s some sort of nature show and a blue whale is currently making its slow journey across the screen.  
The scent of freshly baked cookies is wafting in from the kitchen and Hank can hear Connor moving around in there, humming quietly to himself.  
The lieutenant smiles, stroking a hand gently through the hair of the second android of the Anderson household. Nines is curled up impossibly small under at least four blankets on the couch beside Hank, head resting in Hank’s lap as he watches the TV with rapt attention.  
“I saw a whale once.” Hank muses, his hand traveling down over the blankets and along Nines’ spine.  
The tall android twists to look at him, pale blue eyes wide.  
“You have? In the zoo?”  
Hank smiles down at him indulgently.  
“Nope. Saw one in the wild- an organic one- when I was a kid. Parents took me on a whale watching trip along the coast. Didn’t see a single one all damn week and then on the last day one of the big blue bastards almost flipped the boat over. Its tail slapped down so hard we all got soaked. Craziest thing I ever saw.”  
Nines looks incredibly impressed and he snuggles in a little closer, watching the show again as he muses.  
“It must have been beautiful.”  
“It was. You got that in common.”  
Hank watches as the compliment lights the android up, making Nines’ LED whirl yellow then blue as he beams from ear to ear.  
Shit, he never used to be this fuckin’ sappy. It feels good.  
Connor comes out of the kitchen then, gently shooing Sumo out from underfoot as he carries a plate of cookies and a couple bottles of Thirium to the couch.  
He sets it all down on the coffee table and turns to press a kiss to Hank’s forehead and Nines’ cheek in turn.  
“What are we watching tonight?”  
Nines reaches for his hand immediately, shifting to look up at him.  
“I found a new documentary. Are you going to lay down with me?”  
Connor smiles softly and sits down on the couch beside the other android to hand him his Thirium.  
“Of course. Drink this first, please.”  
Nines sits up immediately to do as he’s asked.  
Hank watches them and can’t help thinking back to the first night they’d had the tall android here.  
Nines had broken in, a refugee of the lowest pits of the old Cyberlife testing facility, terrified and half feral. He’d only found them due to the bits of memory he shared with Connor- a weak homing beacon to his predecessor’s location. Connor had been able to calm his successor down and interface with him that night, and ever since, RK900- or Nines, as he chose to call himself now - trusted him implicitly.  
He’d also formed a bond with Hank, though that had understandably taken longer.  
Still, the lieutenant can’t quite believe that nearly ten months has passed between that first night and now.  
A lot can change in that time, he’s finding, as though that isn’t a lesson he’s learned repeatedly in his life.  
“Penny for your thoughts?”  
Hank blinks and realizes that Connor has stopped fussing over Nines long enough to look at him, a bemused expression playing across his handsome features.  
The lieutenant shakes his head and reaches for a cookie.  
“Just thinking about how fast time goes, I guess.”  
Sumo sniffs at the table but ambles over happily enough when Nines reaches for him, pressing his wet nose against the android’s cheek.  
Connor smiles at them and nods.  
“Hopefully it doesn’t move so fast this weekend. We could all use the time to relax.”  
He takes a drink from his Thirium bottle before laying down beside Nines, who immediately settles in again and pulls the smaller android against his chest.  
Hank yawns.  
“You can say that again. Fowler’s tryin’ to kill me with this case load.”  
Connor shifts to press a kiss against Hank’s leg.  
“He knows you’re competent and trusts you with the work.”  
“Uh-huh. Watch the movie you little brown-noser.”  
Smirking, Connor turns his gaze to the screen.  
Nines lets the synthetic skin on his hand recede, pressing his white fingers to Connor’s until the other android does the same and returns the connection.  
_Connor?_  
_Yes?_  
_Do you think I could kiss him now?_  
_I think he’s ready. Ask first, though. Be sure._  
Nines sits up.  
“Hank, I have a question.”  
Hank blinks and mumbles around the cookie in his mouth, trying not to spray crumbs everywhere.  
“Shoot.”  
“May I kiss you?”  
Hank chokes.  
Connor thumps him sharply between the shoulderblades and Hank just manages to grab a napkin from the cookie tray before he coughs his mouthful of half chewed cookie into it.  
Nines waits patiently, head cocked to one side, for his answer.  
When Hank has himself somewhat under control, he rubs his mouth and stares at the android.  
“I’m sorry, honey. I thought you said you wanted to uh...kiss me for a second there and-”  
“I do. Connor and I have discussed it and he told me I should ask you first. So I am asking.”  
Anyone who hadn’t been living with Nines for months may have missed it, but Hank sees the tall android’s LED flicker momentarily- a split second change from blue to red and back again.  
Without even thinking about it, he reaches out to take Nines’ hand.  
“I got no problem with you kissing me, Niner. As long as Connor is okay with it and- well, I obviously want you to be okay with it. Basically, I just...well, shit, honey. I don’t even know what Connor sees in me. You just wanna practice, or..?”  
Nines grips Hank’s hand like a vice, shaking his head quickly.  
“No! No. I want. I want to kiss you. Specifically. And I want to kiss Connor too. If you both agree. I-” he pauses, LED whirling yellow, red, yellow, red, blue.  
“I want to be with you. Like Connor is. I want to be with Connor. Like you are.”  
Hank feels something in his chest jump. Can’t be his heart, cause that’s already in his throat.  
He looks at Connor, who’s smiling softly at them both.  
“I take it you’re alright with this, baby?”  
Connor nods, taking Hank’s free hand and then Nines’; linking them all.  
“I am.”  
Hank feels them both squeeze his hands at once and he finds himself wondering if he can somehow kiss the two androids simultaneously.  
He pulls them in instead, as close as he can.  
“I am too.”  
He turns to Nines, who’s LED is pulsing a blue so bright it’s nearly blinding.  
“Are you ready, honey?”  
Nines leans in by way of answer but Hank catches his face in his big hands, cupping it gently.  
“I need an answer, sweetheart.”  
Nines gives a little whine, a sound he hadn’t even known himself to be capable of.  
“Yes. Yes. Please, Hank.”  
Hank closes the distance, pressing his slightly chapped lips to Nines’ soft, synthetic ones and for a moment, Nines forgets to close his eyes. Then they seem to fall shut on their own and he finds himself lost in Hank’s touch, his taste; the way his calloused fingertips feel against Nines’ cheeks.  
By the time they separate, the android is breathless, despite never having needed to inhale in his life.  
Hank smiles, caressing the android’s cheek with the back of one hand.  
“Well, what do you think?”  
He has to take a moment to process, LED whirling, but Nines finally manages a response.  
“More?”  
Hank grins and behind him Connor chuckles softly, beaming at them both.  
“Of course, sweetheart. As many as you want.”


End file.
